En mi diario
by AomeHigurashi n-n
Summary: En mi Diario Ranma&Akane "Un día común en la vida de nuestras familias, nada cambia... hasta que la noche se hace mi secreta compañera, descubriendolo que sólo en mi interior escondo, y que plasmo en las hojas de color durazno..." One-Shot


Hola!!!!

Ya sé que no he continuado mis otras dos historias, la vedad es que he estado algo ocupada con el trabajo, ahora que salí de vacaciones de la universidad, con trabajos tengo tiempo para respirar T-T pero ler prometo que trataré de seguirlas, ¿ok?

Bueno, esta historia es sólo un pequeño foco de lo que Akane alguna vez sintió (claro, a percepción mía). La verdad no tenía intención de escribirla, pero fu algo que surgió. Espero que la disfruten como yo lo hice al escribirla.

Sin más qué decir... ¡deisfrútenla!

**

* * *

****EN MI DIARIO**

**Ranma 1/2**

_Por.- *AomeHiguashi* n_n (*Jenny* n_n)_

Había sido un largo día, el último año de la Preparatoria , presenta exámenes intermedios, alistándose para las vacaciones de invierno, las compras navideñas, las fiestas con amigos y la familia... sin contar que las "agradables visitas de gente inesperada" seguían haciendo aparición...

Cómo había cambiado su vida... desde los 16 ya no era igual, y ahora, a los 18, ya no podría vivir sin ella... tantas peleas, aveturas al lado de sus amigos, conocer nuevas personas (aunque fues solo para la batalla), en fin, un sinnúmero de situaciones que no cambiaría por nada del mundo.

**Flash Back**

-Akane tiene 16, es de su edad, ella es la más indicada.

-¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo? -gritando, le molestaba que tomaran desiciones por ella.

-A los dos les gustan las Artes Marciales, se llevarán muy bien.

Akane giró a ver a su "ahora prometido" y no supo definir todas las emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior.

**Fin Flash Back**

-"¿Y de qué sirvió que ambos practicáramos Artes Marciales si nos llevamos como perros y gatos?" -pensó al tiempo que un cansado suspiro escapaba de sus labios -"Como perros y gatos..." -un nuevo recuerdo la abordó en ese instante.

**Flash Back**

Neko-ken... así que así se llamaba esa maldición que provocaba en Ranma la alteración de sus emociones, a tal grado de creer él mismo que era un gato...

Todos insistían para que Ranma bajara del árbol, su estado de"shock" estaba fuera de control. Lo vio saltar en dirección a ella, por lo que sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos y esperar el dolor del impacto, pero las cosas no fueron así, tremenda sorpresa se llevó al ver a su "prometido" ronronear en sus piernas, lo que le causó un nerviosismoterrible, aumentado por los comentarios de todos los alumnos que se encontraban al rededor "para ver qué pasaba".

Por más que alegó, su "querido gatito" no se apartaba de ella, pero en definitiva, lo ocurrido después jamás se lo pudo haber imaginado...

**Fin Flash Back**

Aquel pesamiento la hizo sonrojarse, definitivamente, por más tiempo que pasara sería algo que no podría dejar de provocarle esa reacción.

-"Deja de pensar en eso, Akane" -se reprochó a sí misma, optando por ir al Dojo a entrenar un poco y así 'dejar de pensar en cosas que no debía'.

Calentó un poco y comenzó con movimientos simples, nada que implicara mucho esfuerzo, había dejado de entrenar dos semanas por estar concentrada en los deberes de la escuela que sus músculos no podrían soportar tanto esfuerzo en un solo movimiento.

Todo iba muy bien... como lo pensó, "iba"...

-Por más que entrenes sigues siendo igual de mala.

-¿Y a ti quién te pidió opinión? -se volteó a ver sl chico de la trenza.

-Nadie -sonriendo burlonamente.

-Entonces no te metas -volvió a sus movimientos, ahora un poco torpes por el coraje que sentía.

-¿Ya ves?, no puedes ni siguiera con movimientos de principiantes.

-¡Déjame en paz! -dirigiéndole un golpe que, como era de esperarse, Ranma esquivó con mucha facilidad.

-Resígnate, no puedes vencerme -esquivando todos los golpes que su"adorable prometida" le intentaba propinar.

-¡Eres un egreído! -lanzando un golpe que consiguió hacer un hueco en la duela del dojo.

-Tú también o eres -le sonrió muy despreocupadamente -Iré a ducharme, ya casi está la cena -abandonó el dojo como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-¡Ay! ¡Ni quién te soporte! -salió también, dirigiéndose a su habitación para preparar su ropa, ya que Ranma le había ganado el baño.

La cena ocurrió igual que siempre: Ranma y su papá peleado por la comida, el maestro arrebatándoselas pese a las protestas de ambos, Ranma terminado en el estanque por un golpe del maestro, su padre pidiendo calma (aunque sabía que no la iba a conseguir), Kasumi comiendo como si nada raro pasara, Nabiki aludiendo al trío de hombres de "mantenidos y escandalosos" y Akane peleando con Ranma...

-"Todo igual desde hace dos años..." -pensó con cierta burla.

Se retiró antes a su recámara, se sentía agotada, pero antes... debía de cumplir consigo misma...

Sacó del cajón del buró una caja y después retiró una tapa que hacía debase parael cajón, descubiriendo, lo que ella llamaba, "escondite secreto", encontrando lo más preciado que tenía...

Sacó su bolígafo favorito, el de color morado algo pálido que hacía un contraste hermoso con las hojas color durazno...

-----

_Días, meses… años… ha pasado mucho tiempo desdela última vez que mis labios conocieron el sabor de un beso…_

_He pasado tanto tiempo en un mismo lugar, soñando que algún día volaré lejos y a mi vida volverá la tranquilidad y la normalidad de la que ahora no gozo…_

_Por las mañanas, es la misma rutina, y por las noches, soñar con tener alguien a mi lado, el hombre que me ama, que me hace sentir viva y plena, que me hace sentir mujer… soñar con sus ojos, que con solo mirarme me dicen lo que por mí siente; con su boca, de la que no solo salen las palabras que calman mi alma, sino también la dulce y tormentosa caricia que representa un beso, en el que vienen impregnados tantos sentimientos… increíble pensar que en un pequeño roce puedes encontrar tantas emociones capaces de transportarte desde el fondo del precipicio hasta el borde del cielo en un segundo…; soñar con sus manos, que con el más mínimo roce provocan que una corriente de electricidad recorra toda mi piel… un sinfín de emociones que inundan por completo mi ser con el solo hecho de pensar que está a mi lado, que vive dentro de mi corazón…_

_Veo el tiempo pasar, y no veo el final de este oscuro camino… sé que al final lo encontraré a él, esperándome con los brazos abiertos, recibiéndome con todo su amor… ¿pero será que el tiempomate esta ilusión?, no quiero perderla, quiero que siga latente, que me de fuerzas para vivir, que le de vida a mi corazón…_

_Pero no solo el tiempo es mi enemigo, también lo son las sombras de quienes me rodean, de los que tratan de forzarme a tomar una decisión… solo quiero que entiendan que quiero ser feliz y que he de ser yo quien escoja con quién serlo; se que lo he encontrado, y no estoy segura de cuánto me durará ésta felicidad, solo quiero disfrutarla al máximo lo que me dure… lo que nos dure…_

_Lo he encontrado… aquél que me ha hecho revivir lo que significa amar, pero ahora con una intensidad mayor, con un cariño más puro y sincero… un amor incondicional…_

_He de corresponderle, sé que mi corazón lo hace, y, aunque tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar, sé que no estoy sola, se que él va conmigo de la mano, ofreciéndome todo el cariño y comprensión que hay en su corazón… ¿será a caso que yo también vivo en él?..._

----

Se recostó un momento en sus brazos, pensando en aquel día que jamás podría sacar de su memoria, hasta que de un momento a otro, se quedó dormida...

**Fin**

* * *

Epero que les haya gustado y también espero con ansias sus comentarios.

Dedicado a mi Sensei **AkaneKagome**

Saludos a todos!!!

Besos!!!

*AomeHigurashi* n_n (*Jenny* n_n)


End file.
